Bracelets have been used for such things as identification, access control, and age verification for a number of years. For example, various venues may use identification bracelets to quickly and uniquely identify patrons that have access to restricted areas, such as back stage events, alcoholic beverage sales, etc. These bracelets are most often made to be disposable, so that they are inexpensive to produce and easy to use. However, such bracelets are susceptible to misuse and unauthorized use. Some bracelets are easy to remove, yet still function after removal. A bracelet that still serves its purpose after it has been removed provides the opportunity for patrons to exchange and or sell bracelets. This could provide patrons with the opportunity to give access to a restricted area to an unauthorized patron. For example, a patron with an “adult” bracelet that allows access to alcoholic beverage sales could be removed and given or sold to a patron not of legal drinking age.
A number of mechanical measures have been taken to prevent such bracelets from being transferred. Most prominent is the use of a single-use locking mechanism found on some plastic bracelets. Also known are adhesive locking mechanisms with slits that prevent the wearer from peeling the adhesive back and reattaching it. These mechanisms render tampering with the locking device obvious to a visual inspection of the bracelet and, in most cases, render the bracelet unwearable after removal. However, tampering with the band portion of the bracelet is not prevented by these mechanisms, nor is the bracelet rendered otherwise inoperative if these mechanisms are tampered with. It is possible for the bracelet to be cut or torn, and reattached with a simple piece of transparent tape. To detect this sort of tampering, the person checking the bracelet would need to either make a full visual inspection of the bracelet or tug very firmly on the bracelet. This is slow, inconvenient, and impractical, especially when large numbers of people require identification. Furthermore, such a visual inspection is subject to human error, the most obvious being the failure of the bracelet checker to perform an adequate inspection.
To enhance the capabilities of these bracelets, additional technologies such as bar codes and radio-frequency identification (RFID) have been integrated into the bracelets. The use of such technologies has made the process of identifying the bracelet wearer faster and more secure, resulting in an increased use of bracelets for identification purposes and additional uses for bracelets, such as for facilitating transactions. However, this can lead to complacency among those responsible for checking the bracelets, and has a tendency to reduce the likelihood that the person checking the bracelet wearer will perform an adequate visual or physical inspection.